


A Second Chance at Everything

by jadeywappz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeywappz/pseuds/jadeywappz
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was given a second chance to live once more and became reincarnated as a billionaire philanthropist.But when a dangerous enemy lurks in the area, will he be ready to give up his now comfortable life in order to protect the entire universe?





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Some major plots from the Avengers movies (including Endgame) are also included or changed in order to fit the narrative of the story.
> 
> I'm a Hamiltrash who slowly immerses myself in the MCU so please comment below if you have more questions, suggestions, or simply want to express your feels.
> 
> !!!ACT ONE!!!

> _The last thing I remembered before closing my eyes, I was lying on the bloody ground and looked at Burr who was absolutely shocked by what happened...  
>  _
> 
>  

I woke up after hearing a rumbling sound and landed on the floor with a thud. 

A robot then approached me and patted my back. "Sir, are you all right?" 

"As you can see JARVIS, I am certainly not okay." I stood up from the floor and fixed my bed. "Now that I am wide awake, what is my schedule for today?"

"You have a meeting by 10 am at Stark Industries, a lunch date with Ms. Miranda, a video presentation at Manhattan by 3 pm and you need to go to Neri's Resort for a--"

"Thank you. I think I got it all covered. In the meantime, can you search for people who are assassinated from the American Revolution?"

"Sure thing, sir. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope. I'm good." 

"Well then, I'll update you later with more information."

 

When the robot left, I sat down again on the floor. I need to find an answer soon about my weird dreams and why it seems like it actually happened to me.


	2. Meet the Best Friend

"Hey!" Rhodey suddenly ran and hugged me from behind.

I pulled away immediately and glared at him. "Bro, don't do it here! This is so embarassing!"

"I just miss you, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Yeah, but why are you like that? A hug? Seriously?"

He giggled like a child and I honestly don't know if I should also laugh with him or think of a perfect revenge for him. But since that is his first successful prank, I decided that it is better to just laugh it off and think about it next time.

We talked more about the current state of the country until we finally arrived at Neri's resort to attend a special party for military personnel. It's a good thing my company is in charge of funding their high-teach weapons that's why it is very easy to get an invite for myself.

"Bro, I'll talk with General Marcial for a while. You just explore here first. And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes. "How can I? You're taking all the stupi--alright, I promise."

As I continued drinking alone in one corner of the table, a strange fellow caught my eye. I can't explain why I feel a strange attraction to him. Somehow, he looks okay but it seems like he is out of place. When I saw him struggling to use an StarkPad, I decided to approach him in order to help.

"Hey weird dude, do you need help?"

The guy looked up and stared at me. "I guess I will never understand modern technology."

I can sense his frustation so I gently grabbbed his StarkPad without laughing. "What do you want to do with this anyway?"

"I just want to play 'We Are the Champions', sir."

"Wait a second, you love that song?"

"Why? Is it too 'old' for your taste?"

"Oh my God. Of course not! That is absolutely my favorite song!"

After downloading 100 different versions of the song, I returned the gadget to him along with a pair of earphones.

"This is amazing! Thank you very much!"

He then gave one earphone for me and I wore it immediately. A waiter then arrived to put glasses of whisky and nachos on our table and we started eating.

"What is your name by the way?"

"I am Steve Rogers. And you are?"

"I am Tony. Tony Stark."

One thing is certain...this will be a very interesting night.


	3. That One Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning for Stony to be very sexual on this chapter but since I changed a part of the plot a while ago, I decided to give them a make out scene instead.

 

>  "Alcohol really gives someone the confidence to do crazy things."

Well that is the only explanation I can think of at the moment as me and Steve aggresively kiss each other on the lips while going towards his room. Honestly, this is the first time I make out with a guy but it feels so intoxicating and sets my libido on fire. 

_Lord, show me how to say no to this_

_I_ _don't know how to say no to this_

_But my God, he looks so helpless_

  _And his body's saying, "hell yeah"_

 

 Once we arrived inside, I locked the door immediately and pulled him towards the bed while deepening our kiss _._

"Mmm...Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I am not used to this activity and I might fail your expectations."

I smirked and lied down on top of him. "Well then, follow my lead."

He moaned as he felt my hardened bulge on his legs and grabbed it with his warm hand. It turned me on so bad that after a few minutes, we found ourselves naked and our mouths were already exploring different areas of our body.

I squeezed the cheeks of his ass and I was about to spread it wide when we both hear a knock on the door.

"Steve, who the hell is that?!"

"Be quiet and hide in the--"

"You're actually not single anymore?!"

Someone was knocking again so he placed his hand on my lips and pushed me inside the closet along with my clothes then closed it.

"I'll explain later okay? For now, listen to me and stay here."

"Sure thing, asshole."

He ran towards the restroom and went out having wet hair and a towel covering the lower portion of his body then opened the bedroom door and a mysterious person went inside.

"B-bucky."

"Sorry, Steve. If only I had known you took a shower, I should go back here later instead."

"It's oka--"

That person kissed my new friend on the lips and removed the only thing that covered his body. "You look hot today."

"You too, soldier."

Steve helped Bucky remove his clothes and they giggled as they start grinding each other on the bed.

Lucky for me, I will finally see two males having sex in person.


	4. Cleaning Up the Mess

>   _I don't know why I am saying the following words in front of a group of people:_
> 
> _The charge against me_  
>  _Is a connection with one_  
>  _James Reynolds!_

"Tony, are you even listening?"

> _My real crime is an_  
>  _Amorous connection with his wife._  
>  _I had frequent meetings with her_  
>  _Most of them at my own house._

"MR. ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

My mind instantly went back to reality when I felt Pepper furiously shaking my body.

"I'm listening, okay?"

She went back to her seat. "Good. Now going back to the topic, the only reason why I allowed you to have a good time is because you are with your best friend and I know that you are all sensible gentlemen."

Rhodey gave me a look that can actually kill someone. "I told him to behave but I didn't expect for him desiring to have a good time with someone who's obviously off the single market."

"Well in my defense, I was drunk and curious. Besides, I had no idea about his current relationship status."

"You are very smart in a lot of things but pretty dumb when it comes to love. I can't believe that I am still working for you."

"I know you are very disappointed at him. But let's be thankful that people saw him sleeping naked at the hallway in a different floor. The best thing we can do now is finding a solution for the mess that he made."

I can't think of a better way right now since my mind is clouded thinking about girls who would call me since that incident and gave me "options" to satisfy their "needs."

Pepper shrugged then pushed a button and Jarvis voice can be heard thru the speakers.

"Hello, Ms. Potts. How can I help you for today?"

"Jarvis, please search for locations where only a few people know Tony."

"Scanning complete. The only available options are Antarctica and Palawan, Philippines."

Pepper and Rhodey looked at me and smirked. "Dude, looks like we will book a one-way trip for you to stay in Antarctica and be one with the penguins."

"Hey! I don't deserve to suffer in a cold and lonely place. Jarvis, call the pilot and tell him that we will go to Palaw--"

"Wait. As your personal assistant, I am coming with you."

"Now who will manage the company while we are gone?"

"First of all, your employees are very competent. Besides, Happy and Rhodey will make sure that everything will be okay while we are gone."

I sighed. "I guess there is nothing I can do about this."

"Absolutely. Now Jarvis, please prepare things that we'll need for the flight to Palawan."

"Okay. I'll update you both when everything is ready."

 

_Two women are talking to each other about a cheating husband:_

_"You have married an Icarus_  
_He has flown too close to the sun"_

_Then I was transported into another scene where I see myself standing in front of the fireplace while a woman is obviously mad at me._

_Don't take another step in my direction_  
_I can't be trusted around you_  
_Don't think you can talk your way_  
_Into my arms, into my arms_

 

I woke up again from my dream and was disoriented after realizing that we are still inside the airplane. Until now, I still can't find a reason why this is happening to me.

I saw Pepper sleeping peacefully in the other side so I opened the window from my place instead. I am absolutely enjoying the wonderful view here and I am silently hoping that this will be the best vacation in my entire life.


	5. Weird Scenarios

I turned on a special button in my eyeglasses and contacted Jarvis. "So what is the weather forecast for today?"

"Sir, it will be sunny for today."

I looked thru the window and saw that it is raining hard outside.

"Are you sure? Maybe you forgot that we are in a different place right now."

"Sir, I am 100% accurate. I also can't comprehend why there are also thunder and lightning in your area."

"Alright, Jarvis. I'll check your system once I go back home. You can go now."

Once I removed my eyeglasses, Pepper went inside my room holding two cups of hot coffee and gave one to me.

"Tony, think of it as a perfect way to start that new invention of yours."

"Thanks. You know what, that's a great--"

My cellphone rang and I motioned Pepper to leave me alone for a while. After she left, I saw a familiar name on the screen and answered it immediately.

"Tony!"

"Hey science bro! How are you?"

"To be honest, I need your help."

"What's the matter, Bruce?"

"It's better if we can talk about this personally."

"As much as I would like to visit you, I am in the Philippines right no--"

"Where are you exactly?"

"Palawan."

"That's great! I'm also staying here in Palawan!"

"Really? Text me the details and I'll be on my way."

"Sure thing. See you later!"

Once I received the needed information and Jarvis already prepared my car, I called Pepper to accompany me.

Despite the stormy weather, we started on our journey to see what is wrong with Bruce.


	6. The Smash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing a new character which is part of the ongoing Philippine show "Ang Probinsyano" (You can also catch up the episodes on Netflix and it is entitled "The Brother." The plot may be a little draggy but it gives an idea about the current state of the country today.)

_There's a million things I haven't done_

_Just you wait_

_Just you wait..._

 

I'm really expecting a vacation where I can have fun under the sun with some hot women on the side...but instead, there are thunder and lightning inside while we are stuck inside a cave full of modern objects.

I saw a letter which is placed on top of a table along with a tranquilizer gun and I read it immediately.

_Hey Tony,_

_Before continue looking for me, make sure that you have a shield or armor in order to protect yourself. And also bring that gun with you since it will come in handy later._

_-Science Bro_

* * *

Three hours later, me and Pepper finally managed to build an entire suit of armor made of metal. I decided to simply call it "Mark I."

"The suit actually has a name? I can't believe you are this sentimental, Mr. Stark."

"Well this is the first invention that I made outside the lab so of course it must have a name."

"Alright. I'll just wait here if you need anything."

"Thanks Pepper. You're the best."

I wear the helmet and the system turned on by itself.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you for today?"

"Jarvis, can you locate where Bruce is?"

"Sir, he is inside at that room on you left."

 

I heard a loud sound that's why I went in immediately. When I opened the door, I was literally thrown in the air by a green man and landed with a thud on the floor.

I then shouted. "Yow! What's your problem?!"

**"Me, Hulk. Me, mad now."**

He was about to approach and hit me but I stood up and ran away.

"Where's Bruce?"

**"No Bruce! Only Hulk!"**

"Calm down buddy. Let's talk about this, okay?"

**"No. Hulk wants smash!"**

As he throws random stuff at me, I remembered Bruce's instructions in the letter. I grabbed the tranquilizer gun and aimed for his shoulder. As he slumped on the floor and went to sleep, I quietly approached him and was shocked to see that the creature turned back into regular Bruce who is now naked.

 

Jarvis suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts is on the phone. She said this is very urgent."

"Alright, let me talk to her."

Pepper was obviously nervous as she called my attention. "Uhm, someone needs to talk to you."

"Who is that?"

"A local police officer named Ricardo Dalisay."


	7. An Adventurous Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly back! :)
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay these past few weeks because of work-related stuff but I'll try my best to keep this story updated.

I don't know what's worse, knowing my best friend is still a strange creature or the fact that we are all detained in jail today because of the commotion he caused.

 

"So, you're Mr. Stark?"

"For the nineteenth time, yes. Now can we go home already?"

 

The police officer named Ricardo Dalisay was still busy typing in his computer when a man wearing a suit and eyeglasses approached and whispered something to him. I have a weird feeling they are talking about us since they often look at our direction.  

 

Bruce smashed the nearest table he can find to get their attention. " **Hulk impatient. Hulk go home now."**

 

They stopped conversing and the man nodded then left. Ricardo looked at us with a grim face then motioned us to stand up and follow him.

 

"Where are we going, Ricardo?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Stark, call me Cardo instead. And please---"

 

Pepper squeezed my hand and I decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of our "trip." We passed through various tunnels and rode in a jeep which led us to an unclassified building in the middle of the island. We then rode an elevator which is reserved for employees only and after undergoing tests to verify our identities, we finally reached our destination. I'm just grateful that at this point, "Hulk" transformed back into Bruce Banner who only wears banana leaves as his undergarments. I was about to unleash my newest pickup line when I saw someone familiar entering the office (who also wears an unconventional American-inspired outfit).

 

"Agent Dalisay, thank you for----" He coughed then looked at me straight in the eye. "Mr. Stark, what brings you here? And by the way, I see that you are with a bunch of your friends."

I also looked at him straight in the eye then smirked. "Well yes, Mr. Rogers. You see, I was having a wonderful vacation with my girlfriend and best friend until this agent of yours called us all here to explain something."

 

It was obviously my turn to squeeze Pepper's hand this time and looked at her with an "I'll explain everything later" expression. As she was about to react, another person then entered inside the office and you can see that everything about her screams that she does not tolerate any nonsense.

 

"Pepper, care to join me in this table for a cup of tea?"

"Sure, Miss...."  She immediately sat beside her and poured some tea in her cup.

"Call me Natasha." They shook hands then stared at us. "Now gentlemen, can you sit down across us? We have a lot of things to discuss."

 

I took a deep breath while sitting down in the chair across them. My gut tells me that there are more surprises in store for us.


End file.
